


Pleasure or Torture?

by Sakurai_Ai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cat Castiel, Drabble, First Kiss, I Blame Tumblr, I don't know, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pointless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:44:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakurai_Ai/pseuds/Sakurai_Ai
Summary: A short random drabble of Castiel turned into a cat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Happy Halloween!  
> This is just a really short idea that I had in my head of a cat Castiel's first kiss with Dean.

Castiel woke up in a soft, comfortable bed.

Looking up, he saw that he was in a motel room. The sun hadn’t risen yet, it was still twilight. Scratching his black tufted cat ears, he remembered last night, the witch, the spell, jumping in front of Dean to save him. How the spell had hit him instead and turned him into a humanoid version of a cat.

But he didn’t want to think about that now. The Winchester’s were on it, researching and looking around. The small digital clock on the table was blinking a translucent red against the dimness. The main desk light was on and his saviour was sitting on the spinning chair, head held back and throwing a ball of paper into the air and catching it.

Castiel watched the paper ball with earnest.

_Get it…_

He leaped from the bed and slammed into the chair, in hopes to get the white ball of paper. Dean fell back with a yelp. Castiel shifted his weight, catching the ball in his grasp showing a subtle proving of his dominance. Dean arched up into him, avoiding the sudden pain and pressing his body into Castiel’s. The carnal scent of the angel-turned-cat’s fragrance enveloped him, filled him. Consumed him.

Dean sneezed.

Castiel paused. The sudden pain on his side lacerated into his head. He let out a silent whimper and tensed as Dean sneezed once again. He took in deep breaths to try and calm the thumping pain on his side, his eyes opened wide.

“Wha…?”

_Ohh…sweet…_

Dean smelled ethereal. What was this enchanting scent?

It was so wondrous, captivating…delicious.

Gently Castiel moved in, inch by inch, to give Dean ample time to stop him if he wished. When Castiel’s lips pressed against Dean’s, they both moaned softly.

Castiel snaked an arm around Dean’s waist, drawing the hunter in to him until their chests pressed tightly together.

Dean tilted his head so their lips pressed more firmly together, a heated fusion that should have set them both alight. His lips were so soft Dean wanted to lick them, he did so then gently bite down on them. Castiel’s mouth pressed harder against his, opening Dean’s bow shaped ones for his tongue. As they duelled, Dean moaned, feeling Castiel’s cool hands cup his hip and massage its fullness in his palm through the thin shirt he wore.

Their tongues fought, quick and eager to score points in a fight neither could lose. When Castiel bit down gently on Dean’s lower lip, Dean moaned, shocked to feel himself tremble slightly at the passion Castiel could so easily rouse in him.

Dean moaned again, running his fingers on that warm, soft skin. Castiel’s stomach was flat and hard and he desperately wanted to bend down and run his tongue over the smooth expanse of flesh.

Instead, Dean moved his hands upward, revelling in the feel of Castiel’s chest.

As his fingers traced the warmth of Castiel’s back, chest and stomach, they kissed hotly one last time. Their tongues fought, and Dean gasped as Castiel gently nipped down again on his lower lip again. Dean had never wanted anyone as much as he wanted this angel right here and now.

Finally, Castiel pulled away gently then pressed both of their foreheads together as they panted to catch their breaths.

Another sneeze from Dean made his body jump slightly and the pain to rear its head onto Castiel. He groaned and tensed his muscles again.

“I don’t know if this is pleasure or torture,” he finally said weakly.


End file.
